Chimera and Zombies
by ChimeraNumber52
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if the Walking Dead people meet characters from Resistance... well here ya go!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wanted to make a fic like this for a while...**

It was a normal day… well as normal as it could get when the U.S. is overrun by an alien army and also being chimera ourselves…

But that's beside the point the day when as usual Dan kept bothering me… I was tired of Dan because every five feet he would stop and search the surrounding area then start moving again.

I kept telling him there is no one nearby but he kept doing it… He suddenly stopped when we saw a limp figure laying in the middle of the road as if been dropped like a doll from a great height.

"Dan" I said, "I'm pretty sure he's dead… He's not breathing… Also he's rotting so yeah been dead for a while... "

Dan just looked over than said,

"Well how about we see if he has ammo?"

I just sighed and said,

"Fine just be careful… there could be a grenade on him."

He moved to flip over the corpse when it reached up and bite into his arm which caused him to scream,

"AAHH! What the hell! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!"

He proceeded to yank on it's arm which cause it to rip out of the socket and stomped the corpses head in until all movement ceased. He just stood there hyperventilating a bit then looked down at it's face. He showed some disgust then dropped the arm onto the ground.

I ran over but recoiled at the sight the face what was left of it was missing as if something tore at it.

Dan just kicked it then we headed onward toward the southeast. Dan after a while said to me,

"Alan… that thing that wasn't a grim… it was a person but he was dead… how do you explain that?"

I just shrugged then said to him,

"Listen Dan if we find more… just shoot them don't go near…"

We quickly stopped when in the distance a Goliath could be heard getting closer. I muttered under my breath,

"Oh shit…"

We glanced around for a place to hide there were a few cars but I knew that we couldn't fit in there with the cooling units on us. I was about to give up when I saw what looked like a shimmer in the air.

I nervously glanced back over at Dan then at the shimmer I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him with me into the shimmer. As we passed through it I started to get dizzy as colors faded into view briefly before snapping out of view faster and faster until I blacked out.

I regain my senses to the sound of someone screaming at me... I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of a revolver pointed down at me. I immediately put my hands above my head to surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

Chimera and Zombies

Chapter Two

By ChimeraNumber52

**A/N I do not own ****Insomniac Games****'s Resistance or AMC's Walking Dead I only have possession over my Oc's nothing else.**

The man holding the revolver had brownish hair and a beard but I could tell he was afraid as much as I due to his hand shaking. He at first was speechless until he told an older man with a long whitish beard to get someone called Carl out of the room.

The man with the revolver looked down at me then put the gun in a holster before holding a hand out towards me. He just stared for a bit until I accepted his help up off the floor. He appeared to have been questioning me but shrugged it off before asking, "Now that that is over with… who are you what the hell are you and how did you get here?"

I stood up slowly than helped up Dan that said to the man, "Well okay it's a bit complicated but you see. My name is Alan but if you want you can call me Al. And this is my brother Daniel and we or… I should say were human like you… but obviously not anymore… From where we are from pretty much the whole world was overrun by a race called the Chimera and people who survive either went into hiding… or got turned into Chimera also… which is what happened to us. But all the other Chimera are usually controlled by a hive mind which is controlled by these weird flouting things called angels… But they are more of a headache to be around than anything else. But sometime ago someone killed the angle which had us under control well the group we were stuck with. Since the angle died we and a few others which were lucky enough to survive the psychic link being severed decided to try to help people it was the least we could have done after all the harm we were forced to cause…"

After what felt like an hour of complex explanations I got to know him and his friends. His son Carl. At first he was hesitant when Rick introduced him but I think we'll be good friends. After a non so quick explanation Rick explained what was happening. At first i didn't believe him when he said "Walker's" whatever that meant. But when I said I didn't believe him he told me, "If you don't believe me then see for yourself there is a dozen of them outside the fence."

One of his friends and older man named Hershel lead Dan, and I to the main yard where oppon we were greeted with the smell of decay and flowers which was a bit overwhelming after having to deal with the frozen wasteland that was the U.S. in our world…


End file.
